


Special celebration

by tamersa



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Best pure friendship ever, Gen, this is short and sweet friendship fic, we need more of this in the shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Year before first time travel Doc and Marty know each other. When it is almost Marty 16th birthday, Doc looks for a best gift for him.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Special celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Best friendship fic. In the original timeline. with some tiny glimpse for the future (past?) events.

„I will be awesome! I’m telling you Doc! 16th birthday! I can finally get my driver’s license!” - Marty looked really pumped up – “At last I wont have to rely on my brother or dad to drive me anywhere”

“Ah yes, it will improve your social standing too” -Doctor Brown added his piece of mind.

“Yes that too. Ah sorry, I can’t invite you to the party, my folks barely tolerate me visiting you here. Also, dad is nervous because his boss Biff is acting up again. I wish dad would stand up for himself more, you know?”

“Yes, I understand that, you’ve told me many times how he never does anything about his supervisor”

“I mean, dad’s not really that bad, you know? He’s mostly kind. Even promised to lend me his car, but…” – Marty sighed – “Anyway, I’ll bring you some cake the next day, ok? I have to go now, see ya Doc!” – the boy took his skateboard and left the old garage where Emmet Brown was residing.

Older man looked at the silhouette slowly disappearing at the next street crossing for a bit. Funny how their friendship began, when Marty had to do a ‘dare’ for a silly game to get into the mad scientist’s lab. Both were startled when they saw each other at that time but somehow something clicked between them and the boy visited him regularly afterwards. Some of the experiments interested him enough to make him want to help. Later Marty would assist with some more complicated stuff, even despite he never was much into the science in the first place. They were so different yet they created this unusual bond. That’s why Doc wanted to tell Marty first, when he will finish his grand project. Well it may take a year or two to perfect it, he was sure however, that the boy will still be around. For now, he wanted to make some small gift for the boy’s birthday, unfortunately, his mind drew a blank in that matter.

“What do you think Einstein, what should I get him?” – he asked his dog, after returning from the evening walk – “He likes music, but I’d rather not give him one he already has. Maybe I’ll customize his skateboard? No, no. He might get into an accident if I install a turbo engine on such small riding device.”

Still thinking about this very unscientific topic, Doc decided to tinker around with the flux capacitor. Yet dividing his mind like that was rather fruitless and dangerous, to both the project and himself… he was zapped at least once. Despite the growing frustration he continued, until sometime around 3 am he fell asleep.

His mind entered a most bizarre dream he ever had. He went back in time, it was 1955 but it was strange, Marty was there as well. He seemed older and wanted to go back to the future. It wasn’t that easy as they needed lightning for some reason and… he was trying to fix his parents relationship? Everything was a mess. Doc didn’t have a chance to see the conclusion of that dream as he woke up just as the lightning struck him while he was connecting some cables. It wasn’t until a few years later that he pondered whether the flux capacitor has shown him a different branch of history, or maybe it was because his time travel adventure was that close? Just minutes after getting up the dream became hazy, just some confusing images that didn’t match the past. But also, an idea. 

“Hey Doc, I’ve brought the cake and some snacks just as I promised!” – Marty entered the garage few days later. 

Doc was sitting near one of his lab tables. 

“Just a minute! In the meantime, I’ve got you a present. It’s near the town model.”

“Oh, really?” – curious, Marty approached the model and saw quite a big object wrapped in simple brown paper. He ripped the cover, inside it was a bright red vest, bit soft in touch, great for chilly evenings, when he would usually ride his skateboard. What was weird, he thought of getting something similar, but never told Doc about it.

“Thanks Doc. It’s great!” – he tried it on, and it fit perfectly. Grinning Marty looked at his friend and saw him mirroring the gesture. – “How did you know I’d would like it?”

“Let’s just say it came to me in a dream. And since I’ve finished those small repairs let’s see that cake!”  
They’ve spent the rest of the evening talking about random stuff like getting a driver’s license (Doc agreed to help Marty learn using his DeLorean) some science topics (even though Marty didn’t understand at least half of it he listened carefully) and eating cake.

It looked so normal so average, yet Marty never forget that evening.

And for Doc it was greatest proof of friendship that even exceeds time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I like the idea the vest is form Doc. Also while I am filthy shipper in other fandoms this two are pure friendship on platonic pedestal forever and i don't want to know what internet made with them.
> 
> Also I think when someone start to be time traveler their brain is altered so their time line and memories are bit messed up for a while while setting for new time flow. that's why they remember original pasts, but after some time the original memories are like watching movies and not like own experience.


End file.
